


Something New

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This takes place before Jacob arrives but after Abe leaves. And I also haven't read the books so just remember that if anything seems wrong.





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Jacob arrives but after Abe leaves. And I also haven't read the books so just remember that if anything seems wrong.

Emma Bloom sat at the crowded table playing with her peas. She was in a rut, she did the same thing day after day. She hated the loop, nothing new ever happened, everyday she got up did her chores, ate supper, watched the bomb fall, and repeat. Miss Peregrine noticed that Emma was a little down.

"Are you feeling alright Emma?" Miss Peregrine asked warmly.

"Yes." Emma said plainly, "May I be excused?"

"Yes you may." Miss Peregrine said.

Emma started unstrapping herself from the seat before she got permission. Then she stormed off to her room upstairs causing the room to silence. "Should I go to talk to her Miss Peregrine?" Olive asked. "No no I'll do it, but you can answer the phone when Abe calls." Olive agreed and Peregrine left to go council Emma.

***

Emma stood cross armed looking out the window at the tree the squirrel always falls from. She hated the fact she was responsible for its life, but that will never change. 

*knock**knock*

"Yes?"

"It' me."

"Come in." Emma should've known someone would come check in on her. She didn't want company, but she also didn't want to be rude especially to Miss Peregrine who she respected so much. Peregrine entered slowly, "What has you so upset, Emma?" She asked softly.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Is it about Abe?"

"No, it's just... I'm sick of doing the same thing everyday." She wouldn't have opened up to anyone else. Emma turned around to face her and uncrossed her arms. "I feel like I'm going insane, this house feels smaller each day. I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic."

"I know this loop has grown old, but it's safe from the Hollows and I can't put you in harms way."

"I know all that I just want to break the routine. Do something different, experience something new." Peregrine smiled and walked to Emma. She placed her hands on Emma's shoulders. "And if I'm being honest I miss Abe so much."

"Oh honey," Peregrine said as she pulled Emma in for a hug, "I could show you something new." Peregrine's intentions weren't innocent she was attracted to Emma but could never find a way to make a move on her, not until now. Emma could tell there was something odd about the way she said 'something new' and she knew she'd follow through. She didn't know if she was scared or excited or maybe a little of both, but she didn't know what this 'new' thing is. Emma looked up at Peregrine's face and she was sporting her famous smile, Emma couldn't help but smile back. 

"What do you mean something new?" 

Miss Peregrine let go and walked to the window. "After years of watching you grow, figuratively speaking of course, I've seen you go from a cute naive young girl to a beautiful mature young girl." She said with a slight grin.

"Thank you." Emma responded confused about where this was going.

"Tell me, Emma, what do you miss most about Abe."

"I guess I miss being close to someone." Emma answered truthfully.

"Would you like to feel close to someone again?"

"You know I do, but I can't what if they leave me like Abe did?"

"Come here Emma." Peregrine ordered warmly with her arms open. Emma obeyed and entered her embrace. Peregrine placed one hand on the back of Emma's head and the other on her back. "There there, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Miss Peregrine tightened the hug feeling her body pressed against her own. She then decided to make her move. She began by sliding her hand down her back and finally resting on Emma's ass. 

"Miss Peregrine?" Emma asked. 

Peregrine pressed her mouth to Emma's ear. "Don't fight it, I'm here to help." Emma didn't push away so Peregrine moved her other hand to Emma's other cheek and started to squeeze. She then planted a kiss on her neck, then another. Emma was conflicted because she knows what is happening is wrong on so many levels, but she was loving it all she could do is bite her lip. Miss Peregrine only got more confidence and moved to her ear and lightly bit down causing Emma to moan. Emma immediately covered her mouth, Miss Peregrine leaned back and wagged her finger, "None of that I said no fighting it, you need this." Emma moved her hand and Peregrine stole a kiss. After about half a minute of kissing. 

Emma began to consider giving in to Miss Peregrine's seduction and placed her hands on Peregrine's waist. This caused Peregrine to lick Emma's bottom lip. Emma gets the hint and let's Miss Peregrine in her mouth. Peregrine took her time exploring her young mouth. She then bit Emma's bottom lip and pulled away and looked Emma in the eyes. Emma never felt lust like this, so this time Emma initiated the next move. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and lifted it over her head, showing her shorts and undershirt. Miss Peregrine was surprised by Emma.

"Naughty girl." Peregrine said as she bit her thumb. This caused Emma to shiver. "My turn." Peregrine said putting her matches, pipe, and watch on the nightstand. She started by unbuttoning her jacket, then she did the same with her blouse revealing her bra. She flashed Emma a wink before removing her skirt. Emma's face was bright red at this point.

Miss Peregrine moved forward and pulled Emma forward by the butt placing her other hand on Emma's chest. She grabbed her right boob and started massaging it. Emma was moaning without breaking eye contact, it was really turning Miss Peregrine on. Emma moved her hands to Peregine's big ass. Miss Peregrine responded by grabbing the hem of Emma's undershirt and pulling it over her head exposing her small breasts. Peregrine went right for her tits and kissed the area around the nipples. After a little more teasing she finally latched her mouth onto her nipples. She sucked and kissed each one repetitively. 

Miss Peregrine moved back up Emma's body planting kisses up her body to her neck then her ear. "Want to try?" Peregrine whispered. Emma just nodded. Peregrine reached around her back and unclasped her bra. Emma just took in the sight, her boobs were massive compared to her own. Emma slowly started kissing the tops of her tits. She kept moving down to her nipples. She sucked it until they became erect then moved to the next. Emma could feel Miss Peregrine's hand hold her in place as she went to town.

Peregrine grabbed Emma by the chin and lifted her head to be level with her own. "What do you say we move this to your bed?" 

Miss Pergrine took her hand and walked her to the bed side and bent down and unbuckled Emma's lead shoes. Emma started to float, but Peregrine quickly caught her by the waist and helped her get under the heavy blanket made especially for her. She joined her after Emma was situated. There they laid side by side.

"What now?" Emma asked.

Miss Peregrine didn't even try not to laugh. "Don't worry darling I'll show you." She said as she rolled on top of Emma and started making out with her. After a minute she kissed her way down to her tummy. She looked up at her as she started pulling down her underwear with a huge smile on her face. She stopped putting weight on her hips causing her pussy to float right into her face. This made both of the laugh. Peregrine put weight back onto her thighs which she nibbled at befor moving up to her slit. She took a slow lick up her sex. Peregrine could hear the moans from above the sheets so she continued to go farther and she began to suck on her clit between licks this drove Emma crazy. Emma reached behind her and gripped the headboard. Peregrine moved one of her hands and grabbed her breast and aggressively rubbed earning more moans from Emma. Peregrine changed her tactic to flicking her clit with her tongue then switching to small rotations. Emma was on the brink of exploding when she lifted the blanket and saw Peregrine make eye contact which sent her over the ledge and she unleashed her juices in Peregrine's mouth who vigorously lapped it up. 

"I... Love... You..." Emma got out between breathes. Miss Peregrine crawled up next to her again.

"You taste wonderful, you should really taste." She said leaning over planting a kiss on Emma's mouth swapping the juices. Emma moaned into the kiss. Emma now rolled onto Miss Peregrine this time placing her pussy on Miss Peregrines own. To keep Emma in place she grabbed her hips. Emma ceased the kissing and looked down at Peregrine. She moved her hands up from her waist to her breasts. Peregrine started to move Emma's waist in a circula motion. Emma joined in the rotation stimulating both there pussies. Miss Peregrine was biting her lip and closing her eyes while Emma looked at the ceiling moaning uncontrollably. Miss Peregrine was nearing her tipping point and so was Emma for the second time. Emma wanted to recreate what she felt the first time so she looked down the make eye contact only to see Peregrine's eyes closed. Emma grabbed Peregrine by the jaw and made her look at her which was enough to send her over the edge. They both reached climax at the same time when Emma leaned down and kissed her while they came all over each other. 

Emma rolled over to her side and nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck. Miss Peregrine grabbed her matches and pipe from the nightstand and lit it. She inhaled through pipe then let out a big puff of smoke.

"Thank you." Emma said closing her eyes and falling asleep on her chest.

"Anything for my Emma."


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Emma/Olive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add some more chapters so stay tuned for more.

Emma woke up that next morning to an empty bed. She didn't feel bad, she knew Miss Peregrine had to reset the loop. She couldn't help but smile the entire morning. She got dressed and ran down to breakfast. When she got into the dining room everyone was already eating. Emma pulled out her chair and strapped her self in.

"Feeling better Emma?" Fiona asked. 

"Uhh..." Emma didn't know what Fiona meant.

"You had a nasty temperature and you were quiet drowsy don't you remember?" Miss Peregrine helped her. Emma should've known she would have to explain why she was absent during the reset.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Sorry I'm still a little tired." Emma said giving Peregrine a glance. Peregrine gave her a wink in response making Emma blush. They finished eating and got on with their chores. Emma ran around doing every task like she was walking on air, more so than usual. As she was walking to her next assignment when she felt a slap on her behind. She turned right around after that to see Miss Peregrine. Emma instantly grabbed her and started making out with her. Miss Peregrine slowly pulled away. 

"Don't you have a squirrel to catch?" Miss Peregrine teased. She then turned around and let Emma watch her walk away. She then left to go find Enoch. She went to his room to find Olive talking to him although he looked disinterested. Emma hated how Enoch couldn't see the way Olive felt about him. Enoch looked up and saw Emma in the doorway and smiled.

"Hello Emma is it time?" Enoch asked standing up. Olive noticed how happy Enoch was to see Emma which made her sad. Emma saw the smile on Olive's face go away. She got an idea to help Olive the way Miss Peregrine helped her. Ever since that night she saw women in a whole new way. Maybe she was just horny from her encounter in the hallway. 

"Actually I was wondering if Olive would help me today?" Emma asked turning to Olive. 

She smiled again and looked up at her. "I'd love to help you." Enoch on the other hand looked a little confused and uncomfortable. 

When they got to the tree Olive turned to Emma who was waiting to put her hand out. "Thank you for including me Emma." 

"It was no problem, I thought you might want to get away from Enoch."

"Why do you say that?"

"I see the way you look at him."

"I don't look at him. I mean i do, but not any differently than anyone else." Olive answered defensively.

"Olive you never lied to me before. You don't need to be afraid of telling me." Emma responding warmly.

"Ok, I'm sorry. It's just kills me how he doesn't even see me."

"I know, but it shouldn't- One second," she stopped herself and put her hand out to catch the squirrel. "But as I was saying if I was you I wouldn't give him the time of day. Can you tie that around my waist." Olive grabbed it and leaned around her waist to start tying the rope. "He doesn't deserve you, you need to be with someone who CAN see you." Emma continued while checking out her ass when she was making the knot. 

"Maybe you're right, but who." Olive asked standing back up. Emma smiled now knowing how Miss Peregrine felt when she was in Olive position. 

"Can you unbuckle me?"

"Alright."

Yet again she bent over to unbuckle Emma. She started to float out of her shoes. She looked down at Olive ease her up the tree. It wasn't the first time Olive helped her with this task so she didn't need to tell her to hold on tight. When Emma got to the nest he let the squirrel run back onto the branch. As Olive pulled her down she couldn't help but wonder if Olive was looking up her dress. Olive grabbed her waist to keep her still as she buckled her shoes back on. 

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." Olive said.

Emma walked around the tree so no one could see them. Olive didn't think anything of it though, that's what Emma loved about Olive she was innocent. All the seats inside had straps on them so Emma could sit down so Emma discovered a way to sit anywhere awhile back. She would take one shoe off and place it on her lap. So after she did all that Olive joined her on the ground. Emma then looked at her.

"Olive what are you looking gain from Enoch?" Emma asked coping Miss Peregrine's tactic of seduction. Olive looked confused by the question but didn't think too much about it.

"Well I just want a little more excitement in my life." Olive said.

Emma moved her hand to Olive's knee. Olive hardly noticed because she was so invested in the conversation. "And you think Enoch is going to give you excitement?" Emma laughed. 

"Probably not, but he's the only person my age."

"I'm your age." Emma stated matter of factly.

"Only BOY my age." Olive corrected.

"Well why should that matter?"

"Very funny you know what I meant."

Emma moved her hand down her leg resting on her thigh. "I don't think you know what I meant." She then moved further down to her inner thigh.

"Emma..."

"Shh. No talking." Emma stopped her. She squeezed her thigh while moving in on her. "This is for you." Emma said following in Miss Peregrine's foot steps. She started to rub the area around Olive's pussy. Olive put her head up against the tree. Emma moved in and started kissing her on the mouth. She then moved her hand on her pussy and started rubbing faster and more circular. Emma could here Olive emitting noises of pleasure under the kiss. Emma moved her mouth to her neck.

"We can't." Is all Olive could get out. 

"What not exciting enough?" Emma asked. Emma started scooting down towards Olives legs. She then turned over and placed Olives legs over her arms to keep her from floating away. Emma shot Olive one last glance before put her head under Olive's dress. 

Olive couldn't believe what was happening she felt the need to stop it until she let out a loud moan. Emma had just planted a kiss on Olives pussy through her panties. Olive covered her mouth in fear of being heard. Emma continued kissing until she decided the panties were in the way. She bit the fabric and started pulling them down Olive's slender legs. Once she came out from under her dress. At this point Olive was on board and was gripping the tree roots. She helped kick the panties off her leg. She then dove back under and sniffed her sweet pussy. Emma took a tentative lick across the slit. She was a little nervous because it was her first time eating out pussy. But she just went for it and started licking her up and down. Olive was biting her bottom lip trying her best not to get unwanted attention. Emma then moved to her clit remembering that it was her favorite part of being with Miss Peregrine. She licked it for a good thirty seconds before starting to suck on it. Olive could feel something build up inside of her. Emma kept on sucking until she felt Olive's delicious juices release into her mouth, she swallowed all she could.

Emma then sat up and leaned over and made out with Olive letting her taste herself. She then sat up and put on her shoe. Emma then leaned over and picked up Olive's panties and tucked them in her bra.

"You're spectacular." Olive said still out of breath.

"You obviously never been with Miss Peregrine." Emma said with a smirk. This took Olive by surprise, she didn't know if Emma was being serious or not.

"Wait what?" Olive asked, but she didn't get a reply. She only got the view of Emma walking away.


	3. Emma's Punishment

Emma was staring out her widow, this time with a whole new perspective on this loop. Instead of seeing a dead end she sees possibilities. She had been with two beautiful women in the past two days. She felt like she could conquer the world. She then heard a knock on the door behind her. It was Miss Peregrine letting herself in. Emma felt a surge of excitement. She started to run to her, but was only greeted with Miss Peregrine's hand telling her to stay.

"Emma could you meet me in my chambers after supper?" Peregrine asked stiffly.

"Of course. Anything for you." Emma responded believing Peregrine's tone and behavior was an act. Miss Peregrine then left to prepare dinner.

Emma decided to give Miss Peregrine a little surprise. She took off her dress and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper. She then stripped off her underwear and moved over to her wardrobe. She rummaged through it until she found it. A dress of hers from two years before the loop. She slipped it on without putting on any underwear. The dress was tight around her boobs and ass and was well above her knees. She looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. 

"She's going to love this." Emma said turning to check out her ass. Emma then ran down to the dining room. Once she got there everyone stopped in there tracks looking at her. Emma looked only at Miss Peregrine and Olive. Olive blushed, but Miss Peregrine looked indifferent. Emma again assumed she was playing a part. While they ate Emma rubbed her leg against Olive's own, and then gained more confidence and put her hand in her lap and teased the area around her pussy, causing Olive to gasp.

"Excuse me," Olive covered,"water went down the wrong pipe." This made Emma laugh. When dinner was finally over Emma waited five minutes so no one would see them leaving together. She walked up the staircase then went down the hall. She stopped at the door and smiled, she undid the top few buttons on her dress exposing her cleavage. She opened the door and locked it behind her. She turned around to see Miss Peregrine frowning at her. Emma was confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well I came too room earlier because I know what happened between you and Olive," Peregrine explained making Emma feel uncomfortable, "At that time I wasn't angry, but only wanted to have a discussion about being careful around everyone." 

"I will I prom-" Emma started to say.

"But then you came down stairs wearing a dress like that and play with Olive under the table. Do you not know what could happen if they found out, how they would look at me!" Peregrine almost yelled. She then stopped to calm herself down.

"I'm so sorry Miss Peregrine I wasn't thinking straight."

"Obviously, I'm going to have to make sure this never happens again," Miss Peregrine said vaguely as she walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, "come here Emma."

Emma obeyed and went to her side. 

"Bend over my lap darling."

"What?" 

"Do as I say Emma." She said impatiently. Emma did as she was told. Peregrine put one of her elbows on Emma's back to keep her in place. "I don't want to do this, but you need to learn responsibility." She reassured. 

*SLAP*

Emma let out a yelp. She was surprised Miss Peregrine would ever hit her, but she was more surprised that it wasn't that bad.

*SLAP*

It's official Emma loves being spanked.

*SLAP*

She bit her lip to keep her from making noise. She was sooo turned on right now. Miss Peregrine pulled up Emma dress a little bit exposing her tight ass.

"No underwear? You are a naughty girl." Peregrine teased.

*SLAP*

Emma let out a loud moan this time.

"You like that, huh? You dirty girl."

*SLAP*

"Yes I'm a bad girl, I deserve to be punished." Emma said getting into the role.

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

Emma was in heaven when Miss Peregrine finally stopped. She was a little bummed when it ended, but she stood up facing Peregrine.

"What a beautiful pussy." Peregrine stated. Emma looked down realizing her dress was still above her waist.

"I didn't get a good look last time we were together." She continued as she stood up and leaned towards it. She placed her hand on the small patch of hair above her slit. "I always liked a girl who had a little hair on their pussy." Emma let out a silent moan. 

"Maybe I was a little harsh on you." Peregrine continued. She blew on Emma's vagina making her moan again. "What do say I make it up to you?" 

"Mmhmm." Emma responded through her closed lips. Miss Peregrine stood up and pushed her into a seat with a strap for Emma. Emma quickly tightened it as Peregrine began to kiss her sex. Emma gripped the arm rests. Peregrine continued to kiss her pussy as she ran her hand up Emma's body. She found the rest of the buttons and undid them to slip her hand und the dress. Peregrine switched to licking her slit as she simultaneously massaged her breast.Emma almost exploded right there, Peregrine went from massaging her tit to pinching the nipple. Emma's pussy started pulsating when Miss Peregrine moved to her clit. With a loud moan she released into Miss Peregrine's mouth.

Miss Peregrine moved up Emma's body and gave her a big kiss. They swapped Emma juices around each other's mouths for a little bit before Miss Peregrine pulled away. 

"We can't be gone too much longer." Peregrine stated. Emma understood and unstrapped herself. She fixed her dress and started for the door. 

"Bring Olive tomorrow." She said stopping her. This made Emma excited for tomorrow. "And wear that again." Emma smiled. She almost got to the door when...

*SLAP*


	4. Olive's Initiation

It had been two days since the afternoon Emma seduced her and Olive was beginning to think it was a one time thing. Besides a few glances they have not said more than five words to each other. Olive couldn't lie to herself, she needs to feel what she felt that afternoon again and soon.

"Olive? Is anyone home?" Emma teased asking for the third time.

"Sorry I was lost in thought." She responded. She just noticed dinner was over and they were alone. However she was happy to have Emma talk to her.

"Can you come with me to my room with me?" Emma asked. Olive was ecstatic to hear this she knew what this would be about.

"Yes. I'd love to." she said a little to excited. She followed Emma up to her room. Once they got there Emma locked the door and grabbed the bottom of her dress and lifted it over her head. She wasn't wearing underwear and was making a habit of it. Olive stood there and watched Emma strip. Once the dress was off Olive moved in towards Emma and planted a kiss on her mouth. Emma kissed back but only for a second before leaning back.

"Not yet, we need to get dressed first." Emma stated confusing Olive.

"But you just got undressed." Olive responded in defense.

"We're changing into something more appropriate. Take that off," Emma began searching in the wardrobe. She came out with a small dress similar to the one Emma wore yesterday, "and put this on."

Olive grabbed the dress and looked more confused than ever, but she decided to roll with it. Olive lifted the dress over her head. Emma stood back and watched the show. Olive picked up the dress but Emma stopped her.

"Take everything off." Emma said with a devious smirk on her face. Olive obeyed and unclasped her bra and slid it off her young supple breast. Emma bit her thumb while watching her grab her panties and bend over to take them off. Olive picked up dress and squeezed into as Emma did the same. Emma looked Olive up and down, since Olive was taller than Emma the dress was even shorter and pushed her breasts up making them look bigger than usual.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

"Ready for what?"

Emma just smiled and grabbed Olive's hand and led her to Miss Peregrine's room. They stood at the door when Olive remembered the last thing Emma said the time they had sex. Emma shot Olive one last glance before entering the room. Inside Miss Peregrine sat in her arm chair wearing a blue blouse and a skirt.

"Good evening Olive." Miss Peregrine greeted, "You're probably wondering why I asked you and Emma here, but first let's clear the air. I know about you and Emma." Olive gasped, she was wondering if she was in trouble, but why did she need to wear the dress, she was really confused.

"So what does this mean?" Olive asked nervously.

"It means you have an opportunity to be part of a relationship with me and Emma." Olive was taken aback, she knew what she meant and didn't need to play dumb. "No matter what you choose we ask you to keep this a secret." 

Olive got a lot to consider in a short amount of time. She knew she was attracted to Emma, but now Miss Peregrine is saying she wants to not only have sex with her but a relationship. She never thought of Miss Peregrine in that way but now she was and all she could think of is how beautiful Peregrine is and before she knew it she was imagining herself with Miss Peregrine.

"Yes. Yes. That is all I want." Olive almost squealed. 

"Ok good." Miss Peregrine said, "Now prove it."

Olive was confused what she meant by that. Miss Peregrine smirked and started unbuttoning her blouse half way down Olive and Emma saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. 

"Come here Olive, show me how much you want this." She teased. Olive obeyed and went over to her and got on her knees. She was suddenly aware that all she has really done is kiss Emma. Olive decided to take it slow and reached out with her leather gloved hands and cupped Peregrine's breasts. The touch made Peregrine shiver, Olives gloves were ironically cold. Olive started to rub her breasts she was really enjoying herself. Miss Peregrine however was getting tired of the foreplay.

"How about you taste them?" Miss Peregrine subtly suggested. Olive felt equally excited and nervous from the question. She slowly leaned in and gave a tentative kiss on the nipple. Miss Peregrine couldn't help but giggle at her innocence. "Go on, don't be nervous." Peregrine said brushing her hair behind her ear. Olive began to lick the nipple and area around it. Miss Peregrine placed her hand on the back of her head to reassure her. Olive started sucking more than licking she was really enjoying herself. Miss Peregrine got a good idea.

"Emma, what are you doing way over there? There's room for both of you." She offered. Emma gladly walked over and knelt down by Olive. Miss Peregrine rested her leg on Emma's shoulder to keep her in place. Emma latched her mouth on Miss Peregrine's other nipple. This caused Peregrine to really think about what was happening, she was sitting down with two beautiful women worshipping her. 

"Olive, Emma stand up," they both did, "Emma I want you to strip Olive down for me." Emma obeyed and unbuttoned her dress until she could slide it down her hot slender body. She then got out of Miss Peregrine's veiw and stood behind Olive rubbing her back and planting small kisses on her neck. 

"With the time you and Emma were together you never ate her pussy, am I correct?" Miss Peregrine asked forwardly which didn't bother Olive given the circumstances. 

"You are." Olive responded simply.

"Not to worry I'll walk you through the steps." She said this while opening her legs. 

"Get on your knees and put your head in my skirt." Olive did as she told and crawled under. At this point Olive could see she wasn't wearing panties. Olive approached her pussy. 

"Don't do anything yet, I just want you to smell me." Olive took a big long sniff, it was one of the best thing she ever smelt. 

"Good girl, now I want you to taste me. Take a big lick." Olive stuck her tongue out and ran it up from the base to the top of the slit, it was dripping with Miss Peregrine's delicious juices. Olive swallowed what she licked and then did it again. Olive kept doing this until Miss Peregrine gave her a new task.

"Ok now I want you to move up to the clit." Olive did as she was told. "Alright good now I want you to lick and suck on it." Olive again followed directions. Miss Peregrine was really starting to build up. And Emma saw this so she went behind her chair and started kissing neck and massaging her boobs. The double team was becoming to much for Miss Peregrine she turned to Emma and kissed her properly. While that was going on Olive started probing her pussy with her tongue. Peregrine finally released into Olives mouth while moaning into Emma's mouth.

Olive came out from under Miss Peregrine's skirt with her fluids dripping down her chin. She looked up to see the two still making out. Then she heard a creak from behind her.

"Fiona?"


	5. The Intruder

"Fiona?"

Fiona stood in the doorway with a shocked look on her face. Miss Peregrine and Emma ceased kissing and we're looking at Fiona. They were all worried about what she was going to do. Emma was the second one to talk.

"Fiona you need to-" Emma began before Fiona ran out the door. Emma and Olive looked at Miss Peregrine for comfort.

"Fuck." She said plainly. This helped no one feel better. Olive knew someone was going to have to talk to her. No one else stepped up so Olive grabbed her dress and squeezed it on.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked while Olive was pulling the dress over her ass. 

"Well someone has to talk to her." Olive stated before walking out the door. She looked in her room, the dining room and the garden to no avail. Then she thought of a place she could be, she walked around to the back of the house. She then crawled through the bushes and there she was using her peculiarity to make the bushes create a dome around her.

"I knew you'd be here." Olive stated. She knew to come here because this is where she use to come and hide. "We should probably talk about what you saw." Fiona was just looking down at the dirt.

"What were you doing to Miss Peregrine?" Fiona asked softly. Olive felt awkward she didn't think she would have to explain what she was doing, but she owed it to her.

"I was making her feel good." Olive said picking her words carefully. Fiona looked up with a different expression on her face, instead of looking shocked she looked confused.

"So she was enjoying it?" She asked.

"I hope so, it was my first time doing that." Olive said getting a little too comfortable with her.

"Can you make me feel good?" She asked innocently. Olive was surprised by this question.

"No, I can't I'm sorry." Olive told her sternly. Olive was saddened by this response. 

"Because you're a little girl." Olive explained. She felt bad for, but knew she'd get in trouble with Miss Peregrine if she didn't like it.

"That isn't fair Olive, I can't grow up! I'm always going to be this age!" Fiona pleaded loudly. Olive considered this. Fiona made a lot of sense, they can't tell her to wait until she's older. It must be hard always being treated like a child. Olive looked Fiona up and down, she could do worse she thought to herself. Fiona was cute and had a lot of energy. Olive decided what she should do.

"Fine, but if you want me to stop just say so." Fiona nodded. "Ok we'll start with a kiss." Olive slowly leaned in and planted a kiss on Fiona's mouth. It wasn't a long kiss but Fiona felt something good about it, Olive pulled away and looked at her.

"Did you like that?" Olive asked curiously, hoping she would because if she didn't Miss Peregrine would be furious.

"That felt good." Fiona nodded unable to stop smiling. This made Olive relieved. She decided to move on.

"Alright Fiona, now we are going to open our mouths and kiss for a longer period of time." Olive said softly. Fiona again nodded yes in response. Olive grabbed Fiona's shoulders this time and leaned in. Olive placed her lips on Fiona's, Olive noticed that Fiona didn't open her mouth so Olive used her tongue to remind her. Fiona was confused when Olive started exploring her open mouth with her tongue, but she wasn't complaining. She in turn played with Olive's tongue with her own. After about thirty seconds Olive pulled back. Fiona looked happy as can be.

"I'm not sure what to do next, I'm fairly new to this myself." Olive admitted. She looked at Fiona thinking about how to ease her into this.

"How about what you were doing to Miss Peregrine?" Fiona suggested. Olive almost laugh at how enthusiastic Fiona was about this.

"I'm not sure you're ready for that just yet." Olive said to Fiona. This made Fiona sad again she felt like she was being treated like a kid again. When Olive saw this she got an idea, "I know what we can do." Olive said vaguely, she grabbed the collar of Fiona's jacket and slid it off. Fiona was a little confused, but she just let it happen. Olive now moved to the top button, and smiled at Fiona. Fiona was more confused than ever at this point. But she was also excited about what happened next. Olive began unbuttoning her blouse. Ast the fourth button down Olive saw that Fiona wasn't wearing bras yet. She got to the last button and removed the shirt, leaving her in only pants. A cold breeze went by causing Fiona to shiver, the breeze also gave her goose bumps and made her nipples erect. 

"I am going to kiss, lick, and suck on your nipples now, ok?" Olive said looking for reassurance. Fiona nodded not believing this was actually happening. Olive leaned down to Fiona's tiny breasts. She placed a tender kiss on one of the nipples. Fiona let out a small moan, this fueled Olive to keep kissing Fiona's breasts. Fiona had her eyes closed and kept letting out 'ooo's and 'aaa's and the occasional 'Olive'. At this point Olive switched to licking her nipples in circular shapes and run in the other breast with her leather gloved hand. Fiona was having the time of her life at this point, then out of nowhere she lets hg down at her. Fiona was getting extremely turned on by making eye contact with Olive. Olive kept on sucking on her breasts while she grabbed Fiona's ass to start lowering her to her back. 

Olive decided to move to the next step, this time without asking first. She moved down Fiona's body planting small kisses every little bit. Once she got to Fiona's hips she grabbed her waistband. Looking Fiona in the eyes the entire time she slid her pants and underwear off her young body. They still didn't break eye contact as Olive ran her tongue up her leg stopping at her thigh. There she planted tiny kisses and moved up to the base of the slit. Once there she licked up causing Fiona to break eye contact to close her eyes and moan. Olive continued to lick Fiona's hairless pussy up and down. Fiona started to look down again to watch Olive do her work. Olive ran her hand up Fiona's slender body and started rubbing Fiona's breast, even though there wasn't much to grab too. Fiona was reaching her tipping point when Olive moved to her clit. Fiona had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. For the third time they make eye contact. Fiona knows something is about to happen when she arches her back and screams "OLIVE!" 

Fiona quits moving all together and looks down to see Olive smiling with juices dripping off her chin.

"Fiona, can you lick this off my chin?" Olive asked innocently, as she moved up Fiona's body. Fiona did as she was told and lapped up her own delicious juices off of Olive. She stayed with Fiona and helped her get dressed. Olive then turned to Fiona and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ok Fiona tomorrow I need you to meet me in Miss Peregrine's room after supper, alright?" Olive asked her. 

"Anything for you Olive." Fiona responded happily.

"And don't tell anyone about what we just did."


	6. Olive's Reward

Olive and Fiona just finished having sex and Olive walked back in the house only to be pulled into the closet by Emma.

"Emma what the hell are you doing?" Olive asked. Emma shushed her. 

"Olive," Emma whispered, "what happened with Fiona did you talk to her?"

"Yea... Kinda. Look I'll tell you and Miss Peregrine tonight in her room." Olive said knowing that the closet wasn't a good place for the conversation.

"Are you sure she won't tell anyone?" Emma asked worryingly.

"Nothing to worry about Emma." Olive said leaving the closet.

Olive went through her day like usual, Emma however was anxious and scared that Fiona would tell someone what she saw. Miss Peregrine just reset the loop and walked upstairs. Emma and Olive went up there separately trying to not draw attention to themselves. Once Olive got upstairs she found Miss Peregrine and Emma waiting nervously. 

"Well?" Peregrine asked impatiently.

"She's fine with it." Olive reassured them.

"She is!?" Emma asked surprised.

"Not only that, she want to be a part of it." Olive continued. This made the two confused.

"She... She does?" Miss Peregrine asked. Olive was half expecting her to be angry, but she looked delighted.

"Yes, she wanted to know what I was doing to you so I did it to her?" Olive said matter of factly. Miss Peregrine walked over to her and placed her hands on Olive's shoulders.

"So you pleasured two women tonight expecting nothing in return?" Peregrine asked proudly, "Emma let's show Olive how grateful we are." This made Olive super excited. Miss Peregrine leaned in and planted a kiss on Olive's lips. Olive immediately started kissing back. Miss Peregrine ran her tongue across her lip asking for entry, Olive let her in. Olive felt Peregrine place her hands on her hips. While making out with Peregrine, Olive suddenly felt kisses on the back of her neck, she knew this was Emma. Olive felt like she was on top of the world, less than week ago she was chasing Enoch looking for excitement, but now she was having sex for the third time in five hours. Emma moved her hands around to Olive's breasts and started rubbing and massaging them, this earned small moans from Olive. Peregrine heard these moans through her kiss, she then moved her hand from her waist to her ass and squeezed down. After a while of this Miss Peregrine pulled back a little bit.

"How about we move this to my bed?" Miss Pergrine asked. Olive nodded yes, Peregrine then grabbed her hand and walked her to the bed side. She then grabbed the bottom of Olive's dress and lifted it over her head. Olive still hasn't changed today so she wasn't wearing any underwear still. This made Miss Peregrine happy, she then shed off her jacket, then her blouse, skirt, and underwear. She then laid Olive down over the covers and then got on top of her. They resumed making out while there naked bodies rubbed together. 

Emma was still out of bed, she was in the process of removing her dress. This sight was really turning her on, she grabbed her breast in one hand and slid her other hand down her stomach to her sex. She first played with the patch of hair above her pussy, then continued to the slit. Emma bit her lips while doing this as to not disturb the two. She started by inserting one finger in her pussy, she then added a second. She began pumping them in and out looking at the two.

Meanwhile Miss Peregrine was moving on to something better. She left Olive's lips and slid down her body to her pussy. Peregrine started off by smelling, then looking at Olive with a wink. Peregrine took a long lick across Olive's slit making her moan. Then another followed by a third, she kept going get more vigorous each lick. Olive was moaning uncontrollably while gripping the bed posts. She then began to wonder where Emma was, she opened her eyes to see her standing away from the bed masterbating. It was a hot sight, but she wanted her more involved.

"I can... I can..." Was all Olive could get out but Emma understood. Emma walked over to the bed and grabbed the bedpost, she then moved her leg up and over Olives face. She then used the bed post to push herself down onto Olives face. Olive grabbed Emma's thighs to keep her in place. Olive started licking Emma's pussy with the same intensity as Miss Peregrine. Emma let out loud moans of pleasure. Peregrine moved up to Olive,s clit and stated to suck on it. This made Olive moan into Emma's pussy. Olive can feel Emma constricting around her tongue so she follows Peregrine's method and moves to Emma's clit. This makes Emma explode on to Olives face and chest, which in turn made Olive release into Miss Peregrine. Emma rested in place for awhile, but Miss Peregrine moved up Olive's body to lick Emma's juices off Olives tits. Emma got off Olive allowing Olive to see what Peregrine was doing and let out a loud moan. Only to be silenced by Emma's mouth, there they swapped Emma's fluids. Emma and Miss Peregrine eventually pulled away.

"I'll see you two and Fiona tomorrow, ok?"


	7. Schoolgirl

"Emma, Olive may I speak to you two for a second?" Miss Peregrine called right after supper. They had plans to bring Fiona with them to her room after dinner, but she had changed her mind. Emma and Olive entered the kitchen where she was waiting.

"Is there a problem?" Olive asked knowing they don't usually talk much before they meet.

"Well, there's been a change in plans." Peregrine began. Emma and Olive looked both confused and bummed, but before they could ask any questions Peregrine continued to explain. "I know you both want to have a turn with Fiona, but we can't all go at once. We don't want to overwhelm her she is just a child."

"Ok, but I get her tomorrow." Emma bargained. This made Peregrine laugh.

"Alright, but I do need you to take Fiona to your room. I put an outfit in there and need you to help her change." Emma and Olive blushed and smiled at each other. "Don't get any ideas."

***

Emma and Olive led Fiona to Emma's room. They didn't tell Fiona what they were doing.

"Olive what are we doing?" Fiona pleaded. 

"I already told you, we can't tell you." Olive responded. They finally reached Emma's room. They all three entered and Emma locked the door. The present Miss Peregrine told them about laid on the bed. It was a school girl outfit, a white shirt with a plaid skirt, black blazer and a matching tie. Emma and Olive blushed, but Fiona just looked confused. 

"Time to change." Emma said peeling off Fiona's jacket. Olive started unbuttoning her shirt. Fiona was getting exciting. Then Olive pulled her shirt all the way off. Emma stood back and looked her up and down.

"You know Olive she sure does look tasty." Emma said looking at Fiona like she couldn't hear her.

"You know what Miss Peregrine said, don't try anything." Olive said being the voice of reason. Emma however was still staring at Fiona full of lust.

"Come on Olive, just a taste." She said as if Fiona was a piece of food.

"Fine, but only for a second." Olive responded. Fiona didn't know how she felt about this, Olive didn't even ask. Not like the answer would've changed. Emma suddenly started walking over to her. Fiona backed up a little bit, but Emma got her first. Emma grabbed her by the hips and bent over. Fiona thought Emma was going to kiss her, but she went straight for her flat chest. She started with soft kisses on the tops of the breasts while rubbing up and down her sides. Fiona was emitting soft moans. Emma started sucking down on Fiona's nipples. Fiona's moans got louder. 

"Emma, that's enough. We need to get her dressed and sent off to Miss Peregrine's room." Olive said. Emma pulled away and pouted. Olive strutted over to Fiona and grabbed her pants. She looked her in her eyes and yanked them down. Fiona stood there in nothing but her panties. Emma and Olive then helped her get into the sexy outfit.

***

*Knock*Knock*

Fiona stood at the door waiting for a response.

"Come in." Miss Peregrine commanded through the door. Fiona turned the handle and entered. The room looked different, there was a teachers desk in the center of the room in which Peregrine sat at. She was wearing a white blouse with a black tie and eyeglasses. Fiona looked confused because Miss Peregrine looked angry.

"You're late." She scowled. Fiona didn't know how to respond, the situation was really confusing. "I take time out of my busy schedule to tutor you and you show up late." She almost yelled. Fiona couldn't even process what was happening. Miss Peregrine stood up from her seat and leaned over her desk. "Am I going to have to fail you?" She looked at Fiona for an answer. She could see Fiona was confused and flashed her a wink to help. At this point Fiona knew they were playing pretend.

"No Miss Peregrine." She responded not knowing how to move the game further.

"Then what are you willing to do to pass my class?" Miss Peregrine asked. Fiona was getting in to the role playing now. She strutted to the front of the desk and looked her in the eyes.

"Anything." Fiona stated seductively. Miss Peregrine leaned over the desk and captured her lips. Peregrine ran her tongue across Fiona's bottom lip. Fiona opened her mouth and allowed her teacher to explore her mouth. Peregrine then brought her hands to the sides of Fiona's face. Fiona was really getting into this steamy kiss, but Peregrine pulled away.

"Maybe all you need is a punishment." Miss Peregrine stated.

"Yea, I've been bad." Fiona said in a baby voice. Miss Peregrine walked around the desk to Fiona.

"Hands and elbows on the desk." Peregrine demanded. Fiona obeyed and bent over. 

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Fiona bit her lips to keep from moaning.

"You naughty girl." Miss Peregrine told her. Fiona liked the feeling of being spanked. Peregrine lifted up Fiona's skirt to get a better look at her now red ass.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Fiona had a tight grip of the desk now.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Fiona let out a loud moan that told Peregrine she was ready for the next step. Peregrine let Fiona stand up and faced her.

"Now I hope that teaches you to be more thoughtful." Peregrine stated.

"Oh it has." Fiona nodded.

"Ok, then prove it." Miss Peregrine commanded. Fiona smiled and got a great idea how to make her teacher happy. Fiona grabbed her hand and lead her back to her seat. Peregrine sat down and looked at her student standing in front of her. Fiona then turned and walked over to Peregrine's personal record player. Miss Peregrine looked confused especially when classical music started playing. It wouldn't have been Fiona's first choice, but it was best she could find so she would have to make it work.

Fiona turned and faced her teacher with a sexy, yet serious look. She then began to sway her hips to the rhythm of the music, while moving closer to Peregrine. Peregrine couldn't help, but grin at the sight of the young girl. Fiona shedded the blazer from her shoulders during the private show. She continued swaying her hips in a circle every now and then flashing her ass out from under her short skirt. Miss Peregrine was getting super turned on by this. Fiona faced Peregrine again and loosened her tie, then she placed her fingers on her top button. She began to undo the each button until she could let the shirt slide right off her body, leaving her upper half completely nude except for the tie the stayed right between her blossoming breasts. Miss Peregrine grabbed the tie and pulled her student in for a passionate kiss. But before the kiss could deepen further Fiona pulled away.

"Let me finish the dance first." Fiona teased leaving Peregrine wanting more.

Fiona stepped back and resumed her dance. Her hips were rolling in sync with her upper half. Peregrine was surprised by the skill Fiona possessed it was almost like she had another peculiarity, but nows not the time to think about that. Fiona placed her hands on her own face and started running them down to her neck then shoulders to the breasts, over her sides and finally resting on the waistband of the skirt. Miss Peregrine was beginning to get wet at the sight of it all. Fiona then slightly turned around and looked slightly over her shoulder as bent over pulling down her skirt. Fiona continued the dance further this time spending exclusive time showing off her cute little ass. Miss Peregrine was getting more anxious to get touched at this point, she felt like she was about to explode. Finally her wish was granted when Fiona backed her ass into Peregine's lap. Fiona then began to grind on her teacher up and down. Every now and then Fiona would slide way down low or stand all the up putting her ass inches away from Peregrine's face. This was sending Peregrine over the moon, she never knew that a girl that size could be so nasty.

Fiona now turned around and put her legs over Peregrine's legs and straddled her. And with pussy over pussy Fiona moved her hips in a circular movement. Miss Peregrine let out a low moan as she grabbed Fiona's hips to help her movements. Fiona was biting her lip during it all, she then leaned over the her teachers ear.

"You're so fucking hot." Fiona whispered before she started nibbling on her earlobe. Peregrine kept on getting surprised by this girl. Fiona eventually moved her mouth to her teachers neck and started planting kisses. All the while their pussies were still rubbing together. Peregrine continued to let out moans as she was brought closer to an orgasm. Fiona began to move her hips faster and faster as Miss Peregrine's breaths became more frantic. Fiona kept on moving until Miss Peregrine let out a loud moan as she cummed through her skirt. Peregrine was surprised she finished first, but she had an idea to regain control. 

"A+ plus Fiona, very creative," Peregrine said making her student smile, "Now it's time you got your extra credit."

Peregrine then grabbed her ass and lifted her up as she stood up. Peregrine then walked over to the bed while carrying Fiona. Then she laid her down. Miss Peregrine took in the sight of Fiona laying there, tie still on, panties soaked, and completely at her mercy.

"Are you ready for your extra credit?" Miss Peregrine asked in a serious voice.

"Yes Miss P." Fiona responded once again turning Peregrine on.

"Alright it's an easy assignment. All you need to do is cum for me. Can you do that?" Miss P asked. Fiona just nodded. Miss P then got on top of Fiona and started kissing her. Peregrine slid her tongue into Fiona's mouth and deepened the kiss. Miss P then started to grope Fiona's almost nonexistent breast. Fiona moaned into the kiss. Miss P decided to pull away from the kiss and started to kiss down to her breasts. Peregrine captured one nipple in her mouth and rubbed the other one. Fiona continued to moan while looking at Miss P work. After spending some time on both breasts she continued her descent. When she reached the panties she place a kiss on them before biting and pulling them off while making eye contact with Fiona. Fiona felt like she was in heaven. Peregrine moved back up to her moist pussy ran her tongue up her slit making Fiona bite her lip. Peregrine continued to eat her out until she moved up to Fiona's clit almost sending Fiona over the edge. Miss P's sucking was driving Fiona wild then Fiona felt Peregrine's fingers slide into her tight pussy. Fiona gripped the sheets and bit her bottom lip harder. This is the first time Fiona's been penetrated. Peregrine started to pump her fingers in and out, slowly at first but then she got faster. All the while she was simultaneously sucking on Fiona's clit. Fiona couldn't hold it anymore and exploded. Miss P quickly moved her mouth and swallowed as much cum as she could. 

"Wow..." Is all Fiona could say. Miss Peregrine crawled up by Fiona. 

"You've been an excellent student."


End file.
